From Panem, to New Haven
by swiftlinson
Summary: AU Everthorne/Galeniss. When Katniss leaves District 12 for New Haven for college, she meets a long lost friend of hers. Will love blossom or friendship be ruined?
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: Hello readers! This is my first ever posted fanfiction and I hope you like it. I'm from a country that follows British English so pardon my spelling if you're used to American English spelling. R&R, constructive critism is encouraged to be voiced!** -N

_**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hungers Games or any of its characters. All belong to Suzanne Collins.**_

* * *

_When Katniss leaves District 12 for New Haven for college, she meets a long lost friend of hers. Will love blossom or friendship be ruined?_

* * *

**FROM PANEM, TO NEW HAVEN: PART I**

The breezy air hit my face as I strode down the street. I gave the skyscrapers a once-over as I smiled to myself. It was really hard to believe that I'm here, in New Haven. Coming from the small 12th district of Panem, it was really an near-impossible task, to make it to an Ivy League. Yet here I am, against all odds, anxiety building inside of me as the orientation day approached.

I checked the items in-hand that I had grabbed in a hurry to my part-time work place, _Coffee Mate and Lattes_. Ridiculous name, I know. My best friend and I used to make jokes out of the name. I sigh. Just thinking of Gale made my heart ache in longing. He had moved away from District 12 two years prior to somewhere else for college, just like I am now. No one's heard from him since. Going to Hazelle's to ask about him or his whereabouts was definitely out of the question, she'd moved somewhere far off from Panem like Cali or something. With the kids of course. As for me, I'm renting an apartment here, hoping for a friendly and easy-going potential roomie to appear.

My thoughts dispersed as I approached the corner where the cafe was around the bend. I quickly tried to pull my dark turquoise barista apron from the bundle in my arms. Just as I turned at the bend, I collided into a masculine figure. Oh dear, I thought, thinking that I've brought trouble upon myself just on my first day here.

As I looked up, however, and much to my relief and surprise I saw a familiar charming face, blushing with his slightly tilted. "So sorry, I wasn't looki-"he apologised as he lowered his head in embarrassment, before I cut him off mid-sentence to address him.

"Gale?"


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: Here is the second installment of 'From Panem, to New Haven'! **-N

**__****Disclaimer: I do not own The Hungers Games or any of its characters. All belong to Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

_When Katniss leaves District 12 for New Haven for college, she meets a long lost friend of hers. Will love blossom or friendship be ruined?_

* * *

**FROM PANEM, TO NEW HAVEN - PART II**

What I last remembered was his face etched in shock. Next thing I knew, I was pulled into a tight embrace. "Catnip! Catnip! Catnip! It's really you, I'm not seeing things aren't I?"Gale seemed to scream into my ear. I shake my head, my long wavy locks brushing against our necks slightly. He pulled away, causing me to stare into his grey orbs.

He was truly the definition of beauty. Even back then, back when we were just a pair of kids hunting in the nearby woods, out of boredom and practice of course, not out of need for food. The girls back in the local school were always whispering whether or not he was around. They'd tidy their hair, re-apply their make-up just before he stepped into the room. To get a single eye-contact with him meant everything to them. They would do anything to impress him, wear branded clothes and et cetera. To me, it was all because of their mentality that materialism led to success. However, he just turned a blind eye to their wanting of his attention.

He's aware that they want him, but he only gives attention to his family and his 'best friend in the whole wide world', myself. As cliché as that sounds, we really _are_ the best of friends since we were little. We would keep each other company, watch each other's backs, in and out of the woods. His crushers would all give me a look of envy when I strolled down the hallway. Not even the head cheerleader would get as much jealousy as I. Gale _was_ the QB after all. But what I saw in him was much deeper. A gentleman with a fierce love for his friends and family, one you could rely on without batting an eyelash.

"Finally admiring the gorgeousness of thee Gale Hawthorne?"he joked, posing exaggeratedly. "Funny, Gale. Hasn't His Highness' always been one of beauty?"I replied, chuckling. "My, my, please be serious on the touchy subject of my good looks,"he gasped and placed a hand over his heart in mock hurt. "Oh, come off it, Gale,"I slapped his bicep playfully as I laughed uncontrollably.

I paused for a moment to I look away from him to successfully pull the apron out. "So where are you heading?"he asked casually. "Oh, um, Matey's Coffee's Late,"I said, using our nickname for the coffee place. He chuckled at the nickname, muttering something about childish names. "So I suppose you are enrolling in Yale?"he paused for me to confirm with a nod,"Well, I..um, could be your guide around the campus if you ever require assistance." I quirked an eyebrow, the ends of my mouth turning upwards, amused at his nervousness. It was a rare sight to see. "Alright, alright, don't start the teasing. I just wanted to lend a helping hand,"he said, reading my expression. It wasn't a surprise that he could, after all those hours we spent together in the woods, we could communicate through facial expressions... basically telepathy in general. Wouldn't want a game in sight go uncaught. "Come on, I'd better hurry. You're holding me back with your uncalled-for speeches, and you're seriously gonna make 'Matey's Coffee's Late' become a reality,"I said, taking quick steps foward. Gale caught up with me easily with an amused smirk on his face.

As the bell jingled overhead, I took a deep breath as I stepped in to the cafe while Gale held open the door for me.

**a/n: CLIFFHANGER! I _had_ to. Come on. All those authors have done it to me. It's pretty fun to do it, tbh. haha. Not that it is one that'll make you over-enthusiastic about the next part.. right? Anyways, sorry for the wait! I had a day-long writer's block, I daresay. I did add a little mid-day, but now at night, I forced myself to write. Go easy on me, please. And I forgot to mention that rhymed(night, write, haha I shall make a song with those two words at the end of 2 lines!). Oh well, I've only got the rest of the last paragraph and one more written so far so... see you soon! **-N

_P.S.: I want to mention that I didn't have anyone beta for me so... err, keep that in mind as you read!_**  
**


	3. Author's Note

**a/n: HOLY CRAP, GUYS! Remember when I 'COPIED'(CTRL+C) the remainder of the paragraph and the next paragraph? Well, guess I have to REWRITE those again! I FORGOT TO PASTE IT IN A NEW DOCUMENT ****BEFORE**** copying something else! _SILLY_ ME! Sorry, this means it'll take slightly longer than intended. My deepest apologies. **-N

_edit: Hey guys, it's me. **Again.** You might be thinking,"Oh no...", yeah, yeah, I know that feeling. I've read enough abandoned fanfictions. And, no, I'm not, at least not planning to yet. I've been hit by a serious writer's block. Even though I have the idea in mind, the moment I open a new document on Microsoft Word, the words don't come to me. I have, however, been writing, or rather, typing two **Fabrevans** fics in the meantime. "Well, that doesn't make a good excuse. Plus, that is a totally different ship all together,"I know, I know. They're both AU too. Please bear with my laziness and writer's block. Christmas is approaching(I'm not Christian, but I still get presents and in the mood)... that means I have only **one month** until I start school next year! Time flies by so crazily fast. I'll try to finish the Fabrevans one-shot first since it would(or not) be easier to complete? Really thanks for bearing with me. I can feel you guys cursing and swearing at me like I do when I see fanfictions with an amazing and ideal plot with an updated date of "13/07/09" or something(I do think those are more bearable than those with out-of-this-world grammatical errors.)_

_Thanks once again. And goodbye. -N_


End file.
